


chaperone

by orca_mandaeru



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Size Kink, Top Han Jisung | Han, Virgin Han Jisung | Han, jisung has a tiny dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Jisung has no idea how he's ended up being pressed against a wall by the Lee Minho, but he's certainly not complaining.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 223
Collections: things





	chaperone

Jisung has no idea how he's ended up being pressed against a wall by _the_ Lee Minho, but he's certainly not complaining.

  
  


The only reason Jisung even came to this party at all was because Felix finally wheedled him into tagging along just once to keep him company. Jisung had reluctantly put on his most party-appropriate clothes that usually stayed in the back of his closet, letting Felix settle on his lap and experiment with his makeup for once. Even with all that, he's pretty sure it was still painfully obviously how out of place he was, like he had a neon sign on his back projecting that he was just an introverted virgin trying to live his life peacefully.

  
  


Then he had seen him. Lee Minho. Jisung's heard about him plenty, from Felix and Hyunjin and people he didn't even know. He was one of the best students in their university's dance program, and showed that off multiple times a week at the parties his housemates were constantly throwing. Something about him was irresistible, apparently, but nobody in his extended friend group had ever even heard of any of his endless list of admirers managing to catch his attention enough to get in his pants. Jisung had always brushed it off as idealization of someone that seemed untouchable. He was probably just a normal guy who liked having fun by himself, and had gained a not necessarily accurate image from the rumor mill.

  
  


Ok, so he was dead wrong. Jisung had been minding his own business, back plastered to the mildly sticky wall with a ubiquitous cup in hand, still mostly full and growing more lukewarm by the minute. His eyes had drifted, initially seeking out Felix to make sure he was at least okay and not embarrassing himself too much, and then he saw him. There was no way it could be anyone else, shining through the crush of bodies like a beacon. Was it just his imagination, or was everyone gravitating slightly towards him, eyes glancing back every once in a while to drip with jealousy over the way he moved? There was no way that wasn't Lee Minho, deadly smirk painting his face, the sweat dampening his skin only serving to make him look resplendent and glistening in the harsh lights.

  
  


Jisung only realizes that his mouth is hanging open when he nearly drools, snapping it shut and pressing back further against the wall like he can merge with it and escape the sudden heat suffocating him. Fuck, he's never seen someone move like that. Minho is dancing with an upperclassman he vaguely recognizes, somehow standing mostly still and composed while Minho is making deadly direct eye contact with him and rolling his hips like _that_.

  
  


For the briefest second Minho's eyes had slid over to Jisung's general direction, and he had nearly dropped his cup before thankfully, the crowd swelled and blocked the man from view. Blinking, a little bit shaken just by the one-sided contact, he had wandered off to the kitchen to get away from the crowd a little and maybe stare at the revolving microwave plate for a little while.

  
  


His plans had been ruined when Felix caught sight of him, glowing with excitement and laughing as he dragged Jisung out to come dance with him, please, just one song he promised! Jisung had reluctantly agreed, pulled out back into the sweaty mess, reluctantly swaying to the pounding music. Then came the tap on his shoulder, and Jisung's not even exaggerating, his life changed completely.

  
  


Felix's eyes went wide, strobing light flickering over the little jewels under his eyes before his lips curled up in a smug little smile. Jisung freezed and turned slowly, skin already buzzing all over with a strange anticipation. Oh god, it was Lee Minho, up close and in his personal space. Jisung hadn't expected that he would have to look up so far, into his glittering dark eyes. He gulped visibly, and Minho's eyes dropped down to watch, hungry. "Wanna dance with me, cutie?" he had, and Jisung's brain pretty much shorted out from that point on.

  
  


No, really, he has no clue how he's made it through from there to here, upstairs with his hands pressed against Minho's waist through his mesh shirt. He thinks he stammered out a response, flushed face hid by the darkness, trying not to die inside every time Minho's ridiculously thick thighs brushed against his as they danced. He doesn't know how he possibly caught Minho's attention, but here he was, sweating through his shirt and not in the attractively dewy way.

  
  


"Are you nervous?" Minho asks, nearly laughing. Jisung barely holds back an embarrassing whine. There's literally just too much going on right now, his brain can barely catch up with all the very not routine things that have happened just in the past hour.

  
  


"Y-yeah, is it that obvious?" Jisung manages to get out, a little breathier than he'd like.

  
  


Minho outright laughs, shaking his head and running his fingers under Jisung's collar. "Yeah. it's kinda cute, though." Jisung swallows again, grateful for the wall behind his back to help keep him standing. He feels like a teenager again, popping a boner at a strong breeze. It's not visible, but that doesn't make it any less humiliating. If Minho calls him cute one more time, maybe leans just an inch closer, he'll be in serious danger of cumming in his pants. "Not too nervous to come back to my room with me?" Minho continues, tone completely steady and confident in a way that belies his knowledge that no one could ever refuse him.

  
  


Oh god, is this really happening? It feels like the other shoe is going to drop at any moment, all his friends jumping out to laugh at him falling for some sort of strange prank, but he's not going to take that chance. "No, no! I'm fine, I promise." Minho keeps smiling down at him in a way that makes him feel small and awkward but somehow not in a bad way, grabbing his hand and finally backing away from him, tugging him down the hallway.

  
  


Jisung stumbles after him, hazy brain finally kicking into overdrive as all his built up thoughts flood in. Literally what is going on right now? He doesn't think he's ever even heard of anyone getting this far with Minho— why in the world has he? He really hopes Minho isn't expecting him to be an unexpected sex god or anything... fuck, he's going to have to tell Lee Minho that he's a virgin and probably get kicked out for being lame and-

  
  


Before he knows it the door to Minho's room is slamming shut behind him, the light flicking on and making him stop and blink for a moment. The hand that is still in Minho's is guided to the back of his thighs in those skintight leather pants. Jisung isn't quite brave enough to squeeze or anything, but he doesn't yank his hand away, breath catching in his throat as he looks rapidly down at his hand and back up at Minho's face. The other man is unashamedly staring at him, keeping the intensity as he slowly and steadily leans in.

  
  


Jisung has kissed people before, but this is different, this is Lee Minho, and obviously leading to more than just kissing, if he doesn't ramp up his confidence and keep quiet he might lose his chance-

  
  


He feels the ghost of air over his lips before his eyes fly open and "Wait!" spills out of his lips. Minho pulls back, brow furrowing.

  
  


"Something wrong?" His warm hands just start to pull away from Jisung's chest when he reaches out and catches them.

  
  


"No, no, it's just. I'm a virgin." He breathes it out, lips pressing together and shifting his weight. He can't resist glancing up at Minho's expression, though he'd rather just study the carpeted floor. He doesn't know Minho well enough to read his face easily, but it's only a second of uncertainty until Minho breaks out into a chuckle.

  
  


"Oh? I don't care. Unless you want to stop?" A bit of the frantic energy has seeped from the air, but none of the tension has been lost, dozens of taut strings between them ready to snap. Minho's hair is slightly fluffed up by their haphazard journey up the stairs, poking up and looking almost like ears.

  
  


"I don't want to stop," Jisung says, wincing inside at how desperate he sounds. "You're so hot." Ok, he's really embarrassing himself now, but when isn't he? Besides, he kind of likes the way Minho's eyes brighten up, looking more delighted at every word. It's obvious from the heat in his eyes that he's ready to dive in and get to it, but Jisung still has one more thing to say, cheeks burning. Might as well get it all out while he's got a head start. "And, um. I don't know if I'll be able to... satisfy you? I'm a bit-" All the confidence he musters for normal human interactions is gone now, melted away by heat and the compromising situation. He still can't bear to finish the sentence, biting his lip and glancing down in a way that is hopefully communication enough.

  
  


There's silence for a moment that feels like forever. Jisung steels himself for the inevitable. He's going to get kicked out and have to wade through the crowd with his cheeks burning up to find Felix and drag them home, endure the knowing smug eyes of everyone in the house and put up with all his friends' inevitable teasing for days. He's about to open his mouth to preemptively announce his departure when Minho interrupts him with a high, infectious giggle. "You're adorable," he says, in the same tone one might address a small dog in a purse, a bit astounded at the pure spectacle of it all.

  
  


Jisung feels pinned beneath that gaze, stomach roiling in nerves and humiliation of the decidedly not sexy kind. Minho’s stopped laughing, but his eyes are still crinkled up at the corners, his eyes flickering over Jisung’s face as he leans closer. “Jisung,” he breaths out, so, so, close. “Do you know why I never take anyone up here?”

  
  


Jisung, eyes wide, shakes his head, leaning in out of his control, the yearning to know the answer but scared of it at the same time. Minho’s hand gently skates down his body with the force of a hundred volts. They stop hovering an inch away from his body, and Jisung thinks he can feel the touch against his hips even through the fabric and air. If he pressed his thumbs down, just a tiny bit further, he would press right over the source of his doubt, still soft but honestly not for long if Minho miraculously doesn't reject him in a few seconds.

  
  


“No,” Jisung breathes soft and nearly inaudible, colored by hint of an embarrassingly high whine. Closer, closer, one twitch would bring them together. Minho’s hands breach that little gap, searching Jisung’s face for his reaction. For a moment, Jisung thinks Minho is going to finally, finally kiss him, but he only leans in further next to his ear. Jisung shivers but he can’t pull away, pupils shaking.

“All these guys love to brag to me, about how big their dicks are, how well they think they could fuck me with it.” Minho's hand finally makes contact, squeezing gently over the front of Jisung’s pants. There’s no way he can’t tell that even though Jisung is half-hard, he can barely feel the shape of him through the fabric. “But that’s not what i want,” Minho murmurs, lips brushing against the shell of Jisung’s ear, the crackling sensitivity causing an embarrassing little noise get caught in his throat.

  
  


Minho pulls back with a smile like the cat that got the cream, as if he hasn’t just made Jisung’s knees fatally weak. “You’re the only guy I’ve met who might actually have a chance of satisfying me.”

“Oh,” Jisung squeaks, back sliding down the wall a little bit. Come on, come on, Jisung, this is your big chance, say something smooth! His brain is melting a little too much at the realization, sweat dripping uncomfortably down his back. “I- oh, god.”

Minho smiles less predatory now, almost fond, cupping his jaw as he drags his eyes down his face. “You okay with me kissing you, cutie?” Another nod, his entire body tense and limbs held too close to his body as he stares pointedly right above Minho's eyes as he leans in. This close, he can count each of his long eyelashes as they flutter.

All the tension drains out of his body when they make contact, slumping forward as Minho catches him, lips moving hungrily against his. Jisung may have never gotten farther, but he's pretty damn confident about his kissing skills at least, so he lets his body take over and feels some confidence return as he responds enthusiastically, hands coming up to slide into the hair at the back of Minho's neck.

The other pushes forward, caging him up against the wall as he licks his mouth open, tongue curling around his. Jisung's head feels a little foggy, Minho's words bouncing around his skull as their hips push flush. They don't line up perfectly due to their height difference, but he can still clearly feel the firm line of Minho's erection through his sinfully tight pants, clearly filling out his pants much more than Jisung ever could.

Minho's hands creep down his front, popping open the buttons along the way. It's a pretty cool night, but Jisung's bare skin still feels overheated, the flush on his face having spread down his chest. He shivers as Minho's cool palms slide down his chest, moaning in surprise as his thumbs rub over Jisung's sensitive nipples, sending jolts of electricity down his spine.

With a parting hard nip and lick on his bottom lip, Minho pulls back, staring at Jisung's exposed skin. It makes him want to curl up and hide, apprehension roiling in his stomach, but there's nothing but intense want in Minho's want when he looks back up at him. Right as Jisung is getting used to the hot hands on him Minho pauses, walking them backwards towards his messy bed. “God, I haven't been fucked in ages,” he groans, falling back on his bed. With a tug on Jisung's belt he falls into Minho's lap, suddenly gaining the height advantage.

Minho is smiling up at him in the low light, deft hands unlatching his belt and tossing it away. Every second they're getting closer and closer to the moment of truth. He can't deny he's still a little bit skeptical, it's too good to be true, right? That someone as beautiful and confident as Lee Minho would truly prefer him and his total lack of experience. He just goes with the flow for now, shifting upwards so that Minho can slide his pants and underwear off, and then he's completely exposed, naked on a near-stranger's fully-clothed lap.

The leather rubbing against his bare thighs is a strange sensation but one he thinks he could get addicted to, but he can't pay attention to that right now as he buries his face in Minho's shoulder, ears burning. The overhead light may be off, but the too-bright light of the street lamp outside shines through the uncovered window, and there's nowhere to hide with Minho's hands on his hips and eyes searing trails down to his most vulnerable parts.

His whole body is burning up, he can't look yet as Minho's hands slowly slide down to his hips, the soft crook of his thighs, finally grazing over the tip of his half-hard cock. Jisung sucks in a breath, fingers clutching in the back of Minho's sheer shirt, body instinctively seeking the contact even as his stomach roils with nerves.

“You're beautiful,” he hears, breathed out right next to his ear. Jolting, Jisung pulls back, studying his face. He seems sincere, and follows his gaze, down to his skinny thighs, spread wide around Minho's hips to reveal what's in between. His tiny cock looks even smaller with Minho's hand next to it, making it painfully obvious that it would completely disappear in his fist. As they both watch, Minho's single finger swirls over the tip, growing hard right in front of them. Jisung knows it doesn't really get much bigger, but he's still always grateful for that extra bit. And then there he is in all his exactly 5.5 cm glory. Even through his doubts, he can't convince himself that Minho is in any way disappointed with the way his face has literally completely lit up like he's just won the lottery.

“You really don't mind?” he breathes out, and Minho's eyes flicker back up to his face, eyes bright.

“God, the farthest from that. It's so pretty. Here, let me get all this off.” Jisung crawls forward onto the neatly made bed, resisting the urge to cover himself as Minho stands up to tug his shirt off. Jisung does take the opportunity to stare at the flexing lean muscles of his back and torso. It's a feat to look good while hopping around trying to tug skinny jeans off, but Minho somehow makes it work.

Jisung can completely understand why he's talked about so much. There's something magnetic about the way he moves and smiles that makes you never want to stop languishing in his presence. And Jisung is the one that gets to be here. Fuck.

Minho doesn't seem to have any residual second thoughts about his nudity, completely comfortable in his own skin as he slides back onto his bed. He leans forward and presses Jisung into the pillows, a little _mmph_ escaping his lips at the weight against him. Jisung's kissed people before but never like this. The variation of pressure Minho uses is intense but gentle, just teasing enough to encourage Jisung to press forward on his own to chase him.

They spend a long few minutes doing just that, neither finding it in themselves to pull away, and Jisung's grateful for the way it gets some of the residual tension from his shoulders. He didn't expect to be this comfortable around a stranger like this, especially when Minho is exactly the kind of person he's usually intimidated around.

He can feel the smile against his lips when Minho pulls just a little bit away, eyes glinting. “Could you indulge me, Jisung?”

Jisung swallows. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want to see the way you touch your pretty cock for me. I'll get ready in the meantime, hmm?”

Oh. “Yeah, I can do that.” He's distracted for a moment by the way Minho's body moves as he reaches over to his dresser to rummage for the lube, leaning back on the heels of his palms and looking at him expectantly.

Jisung swallows and lets his hand and eyes fall down to his lap, rubbing the tip of his dick in little circles with his pointer finger, precum blurting out to wet the way. He's so sensitive, can't remember the last time he's been this hard, warm and pulsing in his fingers. Usually, he prefers to grind against something like a pillow between his legs, but when he simply touches himself like this it's messy, rubbing himself with the flat of palm and rutting shallowly into his fist, little slick noises and his poorly held-back whines filling the room.

He's not the only source of the noise, though, and Jisung digs his teeth into his bottom lip as he stares openly at Minho, his desire overtaking his shyness. He looks like a god, resplendent against his sheets, legs spread with his fingers buried deep inside of him, the picture framed by solid, pretty thighs. His cock is average but so much bigger than Jisung it makes him want to touch it, put it in his mouth and feel out the difference. Jisung moans helplessly at the thought, fingers slipping around his little wet cock. He can't even really wrap his fingers around himself, producing a frustrating edging effect he's learned to like a little too much.

“C'mere,” Minho murmurs and leans forward, grasping Jisung's head with his free hand to pull him in for another kiss. Jisung's skin feels hot all over as their tongues slide together, burning up from the inside and leaving him shivery all over. He pulls back for a moment, smile wide and exhilarated, surveying him once more. “You ready?”

Jisung swallows. “Yeah.” He wants this so bad it's unbelievable, he feels like he's slipped into an alternate dream universe where everything is too much and too good. Minho gleefully grabs a condom from the full pack near his bed, grinning expectantly up at him. Jisung grabs it and stares. He can't deny it's been one reason he's avoided ever getting even close to a situation like this, the humiliation too much to find ones that actually fit him to carry around just in case. He hasn't really been doubting Minho at this point, but he must have really been prepared for this. Jisung bites his lips and rolls it over his cock, smearing the included lube around it.

Some of the nerves are back as he glances up at Minho, who crawls over him, gently pushing him flat against the bed. Jisung places his palms against the sheets, chest rising and falling in front of his field of vision as he watches Minho hover over him like a miraculous vision. He picks up on how stiff he's gotten again, running a palm up his chest and hovering over his beating heart. “Stop worrying, Jisung. I'll teach you what you need to know.” He grinds teasingly down onto Jisung's cock, even just that bit of friction sending his head tilting back.

Minho reaches forward and holds his jaw, bringing his head back down. “Watch.” This is definitely going to be bad for his health, but Jisung obeys, taking in his hair sticking to his forehead, his glorious thighs spread wide in front of him, his flushed cock lying against his pretty soft stomach. His eyes twinkle as he reaches under him and holds him still, easing him inside.

It takes an embarrassingly short amount of time since there's barely any length of him to fit in. It still feels too much, Jisung's eyes squeezing shut and mouth falling open. He's never felt anything like this before, not even close, pure pleasure dripping hot-sweet in the back of his throat, his hands flying to Minho's firm thighs and digging in at the squeezing heat encompassing him.

He draws in a shaky breath, blinking his eyes open to see the sight of Minho sitting on him like the throne he deserves, lips parted as he grinds his hips in slow circles on him, relishing in it. His hands land on Jisung's stomach, fingernails digging in lightly as he leans down and presses their foreheads together for a moment. “Feel good?” He's smug, obviously knows how overwhelming this is for him, and all Jisung can do is gasp out a moan and try to stop his hips from bucking up uncontrollably. “Let me show you,” he murmurs and sits back up.

“You can't move too much or you'll slip out, see?” Minho says liltingly, moving up just a bit. Sure enough, Jisung's cock slips out and he whines slightly at the sudden cool air. Minho giggles and sits back down on him, grabbing Jisung's hands and moving them to his hips. “But like this, you're just big enough to feel nice.” It's so obvious how good of a dancer he is with how dexterously his hips move, moving in little figure eights that lift him up just enough to press back down and ripple the muscles inside of him all around Jisung's dick.

  
“oh, god,” Jisung moans, trying to stop drooling helplessly. He can't help but let his hips buck up a little bit, just trying to move into the friction, looking up at Minho with pleading eyes. Minho doesn't stop him, just leans back down and kisses him wet and filthy, spit smearing between their mouths as the slick sounds of their bodies meeting and moving together fill the air.

Minho digs his teeth into his lip, and Jisung is still reeling from how much he likes that when he hits him with yet another blow to his poor horny brain. “You want to try fucking me yourself now?” Jisung stares at him, fingers pressing into the soft skin of his hips.

“Huh? Really?”

Minho smiles, grinding against him hard again. “Mm, I think you'll be adorable.” That's not really what Jisung always imagined himself being called when fucking someone for the first time, but it sends a rush of heat to settle in the pit of his stomach nonetheless. He swallows and nods, pushing himself up on his elbows with some difficulty. Minho rolls off of him, easing off slowly and kneeling on the bed, lifting his ass in the air and looking back at him with absolutely no shame.

“C'mon, baby,” he encourages, wiggling a little bit. Jisung gulps and kneels on the bed, taking the opportunity to reach out and touch, still a little hesitant, and smooth his hands over the soft swell of his ass. He spreads him apart, breath hitching at the privilege of getting to see and feel him this close. He lines their hips up, staring at the way his cock looks even smaller pressed up against him like this, especially compared to anything he's ever seen in porn. He can't see how Minho is really satisfied with this, but he's not compaining, fitting against the tight clench of his hole.

He slips in just like that, hips barely scooting forward and he's in, falling forward and plastering against Minho's back. He... doesn't know what to do. At how long he's taking, Minho turns his head back, raising an eyebrow at him, somehow so in control despite his position. Jisung wants so bad to manage to really fluster him, to make him feel good enough to lose control of himself, but he has no idea how to yet. “Go on,” Minho says, amusement tinting his voice. Jisung is too embarrassed to ask him to tell him what to do, so he resolves to do the best he can.

Experimentally, he tries to move out, overshooting it and his cockhead messily smearing against the firm flesh of Minho's ass. Gritting his teeth, he tries again, pressing back inside and trying to inch back in. Minho's heat feels so fucking good but he can't figure out a way to get the friction he wants, whining in the back of his throat in frustration.

“Baby, it's ok, you're doing well,” Minho reassures him. “Just do what I was doing earlier.”

Jisung breaths in and pushes all the way in, trying to recall that tantalizing rhythm Minho had built up, attempting to move his hips the same way. He's clumsy at it, but he hasn't slipped out yet, mouth falling open and hips twitching as he rolls them forward and around instead of in and out.   
  


He's been trying hard not to bust too quick, but he finally gets into a rhythm and it's just all so constantly overwhelming, building up to a tipping point. It doesn't help that Minho somehow knows how grind back against him at the perfect timing. “Minho, I'm gonna-” he groans, rutting forward helplessly and grinding his little dick into Minho's body.

Minho bucks back against him harder. “C'mon, touch me, doing so good for me-”

Jisung leans his forehead against the small of Minho's back and slides his hand underneath him, wrapping around his dripping cock and fisting it quick and tight, relishing in the feeling of his heavy girth filling out his hand. It's so satisfying to feel Minho's reactions under him, his hips jerking backwards and forwards into him and the little well-earned sounds pouring from his mouth.

He can't hold back any longer, though, every bit of tension seeping out of him like his soul is draining out of his dick as he cums hard into the condom, eyes fluttering at the shock of pleasure that rushes through him. A bit sluggish and tingly already, Jisung forces his eyes open so that he can catch the way Minho's body shudders and his head tilts back as he jerks forward in his hand and spills all over Jisung's fingers.

Jisung falls back on his hands on the bed behind him, panting. “I-i did fine?” he asks, feeling a little pathetic at how needy he sounds.

Minho rolls over on the bed and laughs, a high, breathy sound. “Perfect, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> now i kinda want to write some big dick jisung goodness to balance this out lol
> 
> [fic update twt](http://twitter.com/mysticetic)
> 
> [main](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
